


vi. to love and lose.

by orphxus (impxria)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, gender neutral reader, html;; please let me have small font i will give u 100 hourglasses, quote by warsan shire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impxria/pseuds/orphxus
Summary: [ vi. the lovers. ]





	

( i held an atlas in my lap,  
ran my fingers across the whole world  
and whispered,  
_where does it hurt_? )

* * *

**i**. his lips like heaven, his body like home. ( to love )

he loves you with everything he has. lips on yours in a fervorous kiss, hands running up and down bare skin. you shudder against him, breathless and wanting. 

your hand reaches for his in the moonlit darkness, just as it always does in the intimate moments where his name leaves your lips in desperation and yearning.

 **ii**. pieces of you. ( to lose )

he likes feeling your skin against his. your back pressed to his chest, hair disheveled and clothes thrown carelessly to the floor. his fingers wrapped around your wrist, lips pressing kisses to your head, your neck--

you laugh.

“it tickles.”

he smiles and kisses your shoulder.

he finds these moments joyous of all-- the aftermath of the high you reach together. the way you lean against him, labored breaths coming to a calm. tranquility fills a silent room, the faint desire to sleep creeping up on you. he feels warm and familiar; he feels like peace.

your head rests on his shoulder and you turn to look at him; weary expressions meet, lazy smiles exchanged. another kiss and his hand lets go of yours, fingers tracing delicate circles on your skin and leaving sparks in their wake. they wander your body; his touch innocent and curious-- slow and bittersweet, almost cherishing.

because his vision is misty and he knows. he knows that he is losing his sight, that he is going blind. 

and so do you.

he hasn’t told you it’s gotten worse, but he knows you are smarter than that. the way you hold his hand more often, tugging gently when he finds himself a bit lost in the midst of crowds.

your body is a map that he explores; he never wants to forget what you look like. so he memorizes it all-- every curve, every scar, everything he can.

his eyes study your every feature diligently; he finds himself getting lost when he sees the gentlest of expressions on your visage. your gaze shifts to his lips and he matches it evenly.

his touch loses all innocence.

 **iii**. when the darkness blinds you. ( don’t forget me )

his passion feels like a hazy fire, a warmth that takes and consumes you whole. he whispers sweet nothings that mix with your whimpers; he whispers as if he has a million secrets to tell but forever keeps them in a conflicted mind.

something feels different, like an ache that blooms in your heart. you hold him closer, breath hitched when turquoise eyes stare at you with such need that everything else in the world is forgotten but him. 

don’t forget this, you think. 

don’t forget me, don’t forget i’ll be the hand that guides you when you need it.

silent pleas fill teary eyes. he understands.

he takes you again that night.

but this time, he is more careful, more gentle, and most of all, more loving. 

because one day, he will not be able to see you anymore.

( -- it answered,  
everywhere  
everywhere  
~~everywhere~~. )


End file.
